Blue and Pink
by GuardianEclipse
Summary: Jack finds a Flower and then later grows attached to it, but lately the Guardians has been worried about Jack and then they decided to make Bunnymund to stalk him. There is going to be yaoi later on.
1. Chapter 1

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**The Blue One**

It was a dark and freezing night. The white hair spirit was doing his rounds around the world. Freezing many windows and bring fun to the children. Jack always felt happy to see the children smile while playing in the snow. Jack notice the sun was starting to set and soon it will be night. Deciding to head back to Burgess since it's Jack's hometown. Soaring through the sky and making his way back to his hometown. The stars were out and no clouds to be seen. On the ground the young snow spirit look to the skies and saw the beauty of the stars. Sitting on the ground freezing the water around Jack's feet. Feeling a bit lonely and been wanted to see Jamie and his friends, but never having the time to see them due to them having school and having homework. A small smile was on the young Guardian's face.  
"Maybe i'll give them a snow day soon," he murmured.  
Without noticing what time it was the sun was rising. Standing up, Jack look to the skies and was amazed that the time went by so fast. Walking around the forest enjoying the morning dew, but soon it will snow and winter will set in. Jack heard something from a far, but when he went looking on what made that noise. Nothing was found, but he found something else. Eyes lit up on the sight on this helpless dark blue flower with white tips on it's peddles that he just founded. Looking closer at it and seeing the small flower was not doing so well. Swiftly headed back to the small lake to get some water. After a few minutes on giving the lonely flower water. Jack felt like he should protect this flower and help it grow. He smiled at the flower while lightly touching the dark blue peddles.  
Everyday Jack went to go see the small blue flower to give it some nice cool water. The flower seemed to be happy to Guardian. It's no longer wilted and the peddles are looking more lively and yet so beautiful each day. Jack always like this spot where the flower is. Even though it's in the forest. It gets the right amount of sun. He kept on thinking that he doesn't want anyone to know about this flower.  
When coming back from his rounds to see the flower. Jack was shocked on what he saw. He was so giddy on what he'd saw from the flower or flowers. New flowers where growing around the flower. Jack has been taking care of them for about two weeks. Giving them water and such. Jack sat down next to a tree and watching the flowers. After watching the flowers for quit awhile, but something made Jack feeling like he's being watch from afar. Now that he thinks about it, he has been feeling like that he has been watch for about a week now. A rustle came form afar. Turning around and seeing who it was shocked Jack to see that it was Bunnymund, The Pooka slowly walked towards the young Guardian.

"So you do have a soft point in you."

"Well hello there my stalker for the past week," giving a smile to the hare.

"That doesn't matter if I'm watching you mate."

"Bunny what do you want. Easter is soon, why are you here," giving off a small sigh.

"Nothing really. North told me to watch you."

Looking into the emerald eyes with a concerned look. "What do I need to be watch."

"You've been acting different for a few weeks and now I see why," looking over to the flowers.

I looked at flowers as well, "It gives me something to do after my rounds."

"Alright mate, suit yourself," he tapped his foot twice and a hole appeared and he disappeared leaving a pink flower behind.

* * *

**I'm rewriting each chapter so right now each chapter is screwed up right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**Fallen Peddles**

After a few more weeks Jack had finished his rounds around the lands and once again he visit his flowers once more. Winter was about to start soon in Burgess. The flowers where getting cold soon, but Jack knew that they would come back during another season. After taking care of them he decided to watch them. When morning came Jack quickly left to finish his duty as a Guardian and as Father Winter. Flying in the wind bring fun to children. When Jack was making his way back to Burgess his heart sank on the sight that his crystal blue eyes saw. All the flowers were rip off their stems and smashed into the ground. Jack's heart became broken, just like three hundred years ago. He felt unhappy that the flowers that he's been taking care of and now they're gone. Slowly kneeling down next to the ruined and now dead flowers. When Jack was digging threw the soft dirt he found no seeds. As his heart sank and was about to lose hope for the flowers. Still digging to one at least one seed to replant the beautiful flowers once again. Just when all hope was lost one seed was found. Giving a small smile to the seed. Knowing that the young guardian can replant it when spring starts. The small seed went into the Guardians hoodie pocket and then he slowly sat on the ground looking at the remains of the flowers. Just seeing them was making him more sad and yet his eyes couldn't leave the sight.

Aster came to see Jack, but when he came he just saw me all upset. As he got closer to sadden Guardian. Aster saw the flowers that Jack cared for were ruined. Aster felt sorry for the young spirit. So Aster knew that the flowers gave Jack something to do and he enjoyed taking care the flowers. As the hare stood over to the young spirit. Jack knew it was Bunnymund and yet he didn't want Bunny to see him like this.

"Bunny can you go away...i'm really not in the mood."

"I see your flowers are ruined. Don't worry mate."

"Leave Bunny," just hearing that stupid kangaroo say that was making Jack uneasy.

Aster gave a small grin and quickly he pick up the young guardian and took him to the Warren. It seemed that Jack fell asleep and forgotten about Bunny taking him away from this horrible place.

When Jack woke up he seemed to be somewhere new, but the smell of spring was everywhere. His crystal eyes looked around the room, but he notice that the bedroom was very messy. Pillows and blankets where everywhere. Looking closer at the bed and the bed seemed to be like a nest also filled with pillows and blankets.

"Was it all dream? How did I get here? This place seems familiar," everything from last night seemed to be a blur.

The young Guardian's pale hand went into his pocket. The pale hand touch something small. Remembering what it was made his heart sank. Knowing that it was the seed.

"If only you were a nightmare," sighing.

Something caught his eyes at the window. When looking out of it, he was not happy where he was. Jack was in Bunny's Warren. Wanted to leave and not be here. So he quickly left the rabbit hole, but as Jack got out he saw Bunny in the far. Looking at Bunny wondering what he was doing. Decided to walk over to the large hare, but Bunny heard that Jack was coming towards him.

"I see your awake." He didn't turn around, seemed to be focus on something.

"Why am I here Kangaroo," sounding very unpleased.

"I brought you here. Then shortly when you came here. You fell asleep."

"I didn't ask for you to bring me here!"

Bunny stood up and turned around. "Listen mate," giving off a calm voice. "I saw you weeping over those flowers you've been taking care of. Once you saw them you look dead. When I brought you here you fell asleep and you kinda cried you your sleep also. You finally broke, or maybe you cry alot in your sleep and you don't know it."

Giving off a moment of silence. Jack's memory did seemed to remember that, but now he just felt really embarrassed. He really didn't want Bunny to see him like this. Thinking about yesterday made his eyes tear up a bit. All Bunny did was just watch. Soon he started to giggle.

Looking at him with hateful eyes. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing. Just quit your weeping and look at this. I bet it will make you happy again mate."

Walking over to where Bunny. It took a bit to figure what it was, but when Jack saw it his heart felt repaired. smiling to Bunny and thanking him for what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**Rebirth of Blue**

Seeing what Bunnymund did for Jack was amazing. What Bunny did was make a small area to replant the seed. Some different types of crimson colored flowers where around the plot.

"I hope you like it. You can grow your flower here. It will be safe," Bunny explained.

"Why did you do this for me," looking the other way so Bunny couldn't see Jack's face starting to blushing.

"I wanted to make you happy. Seeing you sad wasn't fun. Plus I found that seed in your pocket and switch out with another so I can plant the seed you had from your flower."

"You switch it out?"

"I did mate. I already planted the actual seed."

The young Guardian looked over to the large hare. "Bunny thank you. I can't wait to see it's beauty again."

Bunnymund smiled and look into the blue crystal eyes, but then he slowly look away to the soil. Both knelt down to the soil and lightly. Both of them smile watching the soft warm soil. Bunnymund locked at Jack's pale hand and reached for it with his paw. Jack flinched when Bunny's paw touch his hand. Letting Bunny hold it. It was really awkward for Jack and yet it felt right. After not saying anything to each other and just holding hands. It didn't feel to awkward for Jack anymore. He knew that they been good friends ever since he had became the Guardian of Fun, but now it just feels different now. Something had change, but Jack never felt like this before. Still holding hands was making Jack blush. Bunnymund look over at the blushing one and smiled.

"You should go to bed. You look tired."

"I am a little tired," letting go of paw hand to stand up.

"You can stay in my room still," saying in a calm voice.

Following Bunnymund back to his home. He watched Jack get ready to go to bed. Slowly watching Jack fall asleep.

"Good night mate," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**The Pink One**

It has been a few weeks since Bunnymund let Jack stay with him for awhile to take care his flowers. Jack was sitting on a rock enjoying the morning. Butterflies flying around, enjoying the beginning of a new day. As he was enjoying the sight of butterflies over many flowers from the far. After a few minutes enjoying the sight of the Warren. Jack stood up so he water his waters and leave to visit Jamie. Noticing a certain flower that look different from the others in his small orchid of blue flowers. Finishing watering the flowers. Jack went to find Bunnymund. Bursting into the Bunny's room seeing him sleeping while cuddling his pillow.

"Aww. You look so cute," fawning over Bunny sleeping.

"Did you call me cute?"

Jack was startled from hearing Bunnymund's voice.

"No! I'm sorry...did I wake you up."

"Yea, but it's fine. What do you want?"

"I saw something amazing! I want you to see it."

Jack was acting all giddy to show Bunny something. It must be something nice. The large Hare never saw Jack this happy before.

"Hurry up! You're such a slow kangaroo!."

"Don't call me that Frostbite...I'm coming."

Jack grab Bunny's paw to make him go faster. "Frostbite! Can't I wake up first?"

"Nope."

Still holding hands was kinda nice for Bunny, but Jack slowly let go of Bunny's paw to point at what he wanted Bunnymund to see. Seeing his small flower orchid full of blue flower buds still growing and wanting to bloomed some more. Emerald eyes wondered the flowers, but something caught his eyes. It was a light pink with light blue frosted tips on the peddles. It was already bloomed. The pink flower stood out from all the other flowers. It was one off a kind so far. Bunnymund looked over to Jack to see a soft smile on him. Both of them didn't spoke. Both of the Guardians just kept looking at the flowers and enjoying each others company. Both being silent for a few minutes was very peaceful. Slowing Bunnymund's paw reach out to Jack's hand. Slowly grabbing it, but Jack jolted his hand away for a quick second. Bunnymund managed to grab his cold hand. Jack stood at the ground, but there was a small smile on his face. Jack let go of the paw and knelt down to the pink flower. He lightly grabbed it and he picked it.

Looking down at him. "Why did you pick it?"

"I have a feeling there will be more sometime soon."

Jack walked over to me and hold out the flower. "For you." Slightly blushing.

Both are smiling at each other. So Bunny accepted the flower and then he knelt down and pick a blue flower. Jack look concerned on what he was doing. Looking at the blue flowers are very beautiful. With the blue flower Bunny took it over to Jack and put it into his white hair.

"You do know i'm not a girl right." Smirking at him.

"Sure thing shelia,

"Really Bunny..."

"I'm just playing."

Jack blushed and he turned away to hide it. He was very embarrassed. Bunnymund watched Jack trying to hide his embarrassment it was kinda cute. He didn't want to be seen like this, but Bunnymund did wanted to see him like this. Bunnymunf grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him around to look into his crystal blue eyes. Jack was also looking into emerald eyes and it made Jack blush even more. He slowly looked down in embarrassment. Lightly lifting his chin so Bunny can keep looking into his eyes. Jack his eyes closed shut. Staring at him, Bunnymund notice he was shacking. Smirking at the young guardian. Bunnymund slowly closed his eyes and went towards Jack. Both of their lips touched and stayed together for awhile before backing off to get some air. Jack's face was even redder than before.

"You act cute when you are embarrass."

Jack shoved his hands onto his face. "No i'm not."

Bunnymund grabbed his cold hand to hold again. "Yes, you are mate."

"Bunny...i'm tired. I don't want to be alone either."

Smiling at him. "Lets go, but didn't you wanted to see Jamie today?"

"Tomorrow."

Both Guardians walked back while holding hands. Once in Bunnymund's room. Both were laying on the bed together. They started to exchange kisses in the dimmed room. Bunnymund holding Jack close. Both took a small nap for a few hours. Bunnymund was awake and was giving small kisses on Jack's neck. Jack was softly moaning in his sleep. Slowly Jack woke up to see that Bunnymund giving kisses on him. The young Guardians didn't mind it, but rather enjoyed it. Bunnymund was taking of Jack's blue hoodie to see his pale body. Every kiss he gave Jack on his body made him shiver. Moans kept leaving his mouth. His moans got louder and louder. Bunny hugged Jack.

"I love you," whispering into his ear.

Jack looked into emerald eyes and gave a small kiss. "I love you too. Bunny...can we...do it..."

"Are you sure, mate? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine."

Taking their time to get ready. Jack was sitting on Bunnymund's lap with pale arms wrap his neck. Bunnyund started to thrust into Jack.

Jack was trying to hide his moans as the thrusting got faster and faster.

"Don't hide your voice. I want to hear it," whispering into Jack's ear.

Jack slowly nodded and he slowly rested his forehead onto Bunny's. Jack's body rested onto the bed. His moans became very loud that echoed threw the home.

"Bu...Bunny slow down...i'm...gonna."

Taking a few breaths. "Then do it. I'm close too."

Both of them hold each other tight as their seed came. Both of them where out of breath. They hold each other tightly and kissed a little bit more before heading back to bed.

"Goodnight my love."

The two Guardians started a wonderful relationship from that day out.

The End~


End file.
